1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrothermal sensor which is used as a thermal analog for a wire to be protected against thermal buildup.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Aerospace solid state power controllers (SSPC) require a low cost, reliable electrothermal sensor to serve as a thermal analog to the wires to be protected by the SSPC. Prior art sensors of this type, as shown in the commonly assigned copending application, Ser. No. 07/224,153, filed July 26, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,559 issued Sept. 12, 1989 utilize nickel on polyimide thermistors which are adhesively bonded to a heater/shunt, the wires being delicately soldered to the thermistor contact pads. Each sensor of this type which has been proposed has to be made individually. It is readily apparent that such sensors are relatively expensive to fabricate, particularly in matching thermistor components of the sensors. It is therefore apparent that the art seeks an electrothermal sensor having the attributes of the prior art which can be fabricated more economically.